1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polyoxaalkyl aminoalcohols, a process for the preparation thereof, and the complexation of cations therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain polyoxaalkyl aminoalcohols are known to this art. Compare British Patent Specification No. 897,163 which relates to those aminoalcohols having the structural formula: EQU HO--alkylene--N--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --OCH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2).sub.x O--R].sub.2
wherein R is an alkyl radical having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and x is an integer ranging from 2 to 10.
These aminoalcohols may be prepared by reacting an alkanolamine, HO-alkylene-NH.sub.2, with, for example, an alkoxypolyethylene-oxyethyl chloride having the structural formula: EQU Cl--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --OCH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2).sub.x --O--R.
Compare also published German Patent Application No. 2,835,984, and published European Patent Application No. 5,094.